


Glitter Bomb

by darkbluebox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Glitter Bombs, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Yamaguchi is too precious for this world, high time i wrote something for this pair, teen rating for safety, this is self indulgent fluff with a little plot around the edges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluebox/pseuds/darkbluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is having a very trying day, and Yamaguchi just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a gif I saw on tumblr of a guy getting glitter bombed. Because certain members of Karasuno would definitely pull something like that. I believe the best description I ever heard of glitter was "the herpes of the craft world".

When Tsukishima found a white tube in his locker he at first assumed that it was filled with biscuits or something. He was used to receiving such things when girls confessed to him; it was irritating, how they kept coming up to him, blushing, giggling, thrusting pink envelopes or boxes of chocolate into his hands. He would turn them down, of course. And when he walked away each time, he would simply mutter “Pathetic.” Yamaguchi, more often there than not, would remain quiet. Tsukishima often wondered if his friend was jealous- Yamaguchi had never been confessed to, as far as Tsukishima knew. But if that was the case, then he was welcome to the blushing giggling girls that were the plague of Tsukishima’s life. He sure as hell didn’t want them.

 

Nevertheless, he picked the tube up immediately, turning it over in his hands a few times before going to pull off the lid.

 

“What’s that, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi piped up beside him.

 

Tsukishima’s answer was lost when he heard the sound of a spring. The sound brought his mind the image of a toy snake or something bouncing up at him – a done-to-death prank if there ever was one- but no. This was worse. Much worse.

 

He was completely covered in glitter.

 

He drew in a breath, about to start yelling, but the damn stuff was _everywhere_ , and when he inhaled he could feel it scratching at his throat. He coughed violently, bringing a sparkle-dotted arm up to lean against his locker.

 

He could hear the sound of laughter some distance away, followed by the sound of running feet. He couldn’t identify for sure who it was, but if had to guess it would be one of the second years. Only they would have the nerve to do something like this.

 

“Tsukki! Are you ok?” Yamaguchi asked, sounding almost panicked.

 

“I- fine” Tsukishima managed, before another fit of coughing began. He felt two sharp smacks on his back.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

“I’m clearing your airways!” Yamaguchi replied, before smacking him on the back again. Tsukishima noted that, as spindly as Yamaguchi’s arms looked, they could really pack a punch.

 

“Stop!” Tsukishima chocked down the last cough. “I’m fine.” At last he was able to look through glitter-speckled glasses at the damage.

 

The area around his feet was covered, as were his clothes and the inside of his locker. It was like he had thrown a one-man gay pride rally. Tsukishima cursed.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi looked crestfallen.

 

“What for? You didn’t do it, did you?” He grumbled.

 

“No, no I just- you looked really annoyed, is all!”  


“I wonder why.” Tsukishima wrinkled his nose, which was now dotted with pink and blue.

 

“Hey, let me help.” Yamaguchi still looked apologetic as he began to brush off Tsukishima’s shoulders.

 

“You’ll just get it on yourself, idiot!” Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi’s hands send a cloud of yellow into the air. He felt his shoulders tense under the contact. He really wasn’t used to contact, not even from Yamaguchi. Touching most people was unpleasant at best, yet when it was Yamaguchi – be it arms brushing against each other as they sat together eating lunch, or Yamaguchi falling asleep on his shoulder on the coach, or the briefest contact of their hands and one passed something to the other- it didn’t feel…bad.

 

That freaked Tsukishima out almost as much as contact with anyone else.

 

So when Yamaguchi brushed off his shoulders there was the strangest urge to relax into his touch. But thankfully, Yamaguchi stopped before Tsukishima could do anything so stupid. But his relief was short-lived, as Yamaguchi started doing something much worse.

 

When Yamaguchi began running his hands down the front of Tsukishima’s shirt, it was all he could do to stop himself jumping a mile high. Instead he made a noise embarrassingly close to a squeak.

 

“Oh! Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grinned. “I didn’t know you were ticklish!” He moved his hands even more slowly as he brushed patches of purple from Tsukishima’s chest. But this was even worse, because all Tsukishima could think about was the slow and light touch of Yamaguchi’s hands as they moved up and down his front, and _oh God_ Tsukishima’s mind was imagining that touch in a scenario that in no way involved glitter. Again there was that strange desire to relax into it, but he fought it with everything he had. Yamaguchi didn’t see him that way. If he did, he would have told him by now- Yamaguchi was terrible at keeping secrets. He was just being his usual irritatingly kind and helpful self, and Tsukishima was the one making it _weird_.

 

“Uh-is something wrong, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi blushed, hand coming to a stop on his chest.

 

“Wha- no.” Tsukishima answered, a little too quickly.

 

Yamaguchi scrunched up his nose. _That should be illegal._ Tsukishima cursed. _It’s so insufferably cute. Crap._

 

“You just have a weird look.”

 

“That’s my face.” Tsukishima deadpanned. Yamaguchi snorted. His eyes flicked up to Tsukishima’s head.

 

“Oh, no. It’s in your hair.”

 

Tsukishima automatically brought a hand up to his hair, accidently showering Yamaguchi in red. He cursed.

 

“Glitter. I _hate_ this shit. You can’t get rid of it.”

 

Yamaguchi bit his lip. “We’ll have to try. You can’t go to class like that.”

 

Tsukishima scowled. “Any suggestions?”

 

“Uh… there’s not enough time for a shower, but we could try rinsing the worst of it out of your hair?”

 

Tsukishima noted the “we”.

 

“You don’t have to baby me.”

 

“Sorry, Tsukki! Do you have some shampoo with you?”

 

Tsukishima groaned.

 

***

 

“You’re missing it all.” Yamaguchi pointed out, standing at the door to the stall.

 

“It’s not my fault I can’t see the back of my head.” Tsukishima grumbled. Still in his clothes but with a towel around his shoulders, he was bent forwards while holding the shower head above his own, trying to angle it so the water wouldn’t run down his neck or splash his clothes.

 

“You’re not- you’re just getting your hair wet, you need to rub the glitter out at the same time.”

 

“Well, that would be a lot easier if I had an extra set of hands.” Tsukishima snapped.

 

He heard a tsk sound almost identical to his own, and he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Yamaguchi’s hands running through his hair.

 

“Like _this,_ see.”

 

Tsukishima watched as red sparkles flashed past his head and landed on the floor tiles before washing away down the drain.

 

He made a sound that was supposed to be a grunt, but came out sounding way too appreciative. The feel of Yamaguchi’s fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp… it was too much. Tsukishima bit back a whine.

 

“Almost done…” Yamaguchi absent-mindedly pressed a damp hand to the previously-dry nape of Tsukishima’s neck. Every muscle in his body tensed as shivers ran from the base of his neck to the base of his spine. Tsukishima was tense enough already, dammit, and Yamaguchi had just unknowingly touched the most sensitive part of his body, and oh God. He wanted more. He wanted Yamaguchi to press his lips to the spot at the top of his spine, to pull his shirt up over his head, to run his hands over him again…

 

Tsukishima jerked upright, spraying Yamaguchi with droplets of water. The other looked at him in surprise.

 

“We’re done.” Tsukishima stuttered, before dashing past Yamaguchi in the direction of the hairdryers.

 

“Oh, okay!” Yamaguchi chirped, blissfully unaware of Tsukishima’s thoughts.

 

As Tsukishima flopped down next to one of the wall-mounted hair dryers, Yamaguchi still following, he cursed himself for what felt like the millionth time that day. What was wrong with him? Why were his thoughts so out-of-control?

 

Usually when he started thinking this way about Yamaguchi, he shut himself down, unwilling to explore these emotions bubbling away within. Getting invested in something only brought you disappointment- that was what he had always believed. So why was he allowing this to happen with Yamaguchi?

 

He reached for the hairdryer, ignoring Yamaguchi, who was hovering patiently beside him. He squinted at the buttons. Why was everything so fuzzy?

 

“Your glasses are all steamed up.” Yamaguchi chuckled.

 

“Ah.” Tsukishima took them off and handed them to Yamaguchi, leaning closer to read the settings. Yamaguchi had started doing that a lot- answering questions Tsukishima hadn’t asked out loud. Filling the little holes and gaps in his life.

 

People thought Yamaguchi was dependant on Tsukishima; they didn’t realise it went the other way too.

 

He pushed the top button, turning around to face Yamaguchi as the hairdryer whirred into life.

 

The other was wiping Tsukishima’s glasses on his shirt for him, despite not being asked. With a mischievous grin, he slid them over his own face.

 

“I’m Tsukki” He said, in a deep voice that sounded _nothing_ like Tsukishima’s. “I’m tall and I really hate glitter.”

 

Tsukishima scowled, pointing the hairdryer at Yamaguchi, sending a blast of hot air at his face. He was glad he wasn’t able to see clearly; he had the feeling that clearly seeing Yamaguchi wearing glasses would have been the end of him.

 

Satisfied that his hair was dry, he put the hairdryer back and stood up so he was face to face with Yamaguchi. Silently, he removed his glasses from the other’s face, before sliding them onto his own.

 

It was only when his vision was clear once more that he realised just how closely they were standing. He could make out every freckle on Yamaguchi’s cheeks, which were a little redder than usual. For a moment his mind wandered, drawing imaginary lines between the freckles, playing connect-the-dots in his mind.

 

“Uh, you…” Yamaguchi’s hand appeared in his field of vision. “You still have some- h-here…”

 

He stroked his thumb across Tsukishima’s cheek, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Yamaguchi withdrew his hand, blushing even harder than before.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I just…” Yamaguchi was cut off when Tsukishima leaned forwards and kissed him.

 

Yamaguchi froze in shock, and Tsukishima drew back hurriedly.

 

“I…” He pushed his glasses up his nose, at a loss. “Thanks.” He turned to leave, acting as though nothing had happened.

 

Yamaguchi hesitated for less than a second before following.

 

“You’re welcome, Tsukki!”

 

As much as the pair behaved like nothing had happened, Yamaguchi didn’t stop grinning from ear to ear for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

A week later.

 

“Tsukki, do you know where Nishinoya’s kneepads are? He asked me to fetch them for him.”

 

“How should I know? He probably left them in his locker.” Tsukishima scowled absent-mindedly.

 

He remembered a second too late.

 

“Wait, Yamaguchi-!”

 

As Yamaguchi pulled Nishinoya’s locker open (why that idiot didn’t lock it like a normal human was beyond Tsukishima) the carefully-set up spring clanged and the glitter flew out over Yamaguchi.

 

He was covered.

 

“Uh…” Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi, who was looking down at himself in shock. “I didn’t do that.”

 

Yamaguchi looked back down at himself, before looking back at Tsukishima. Then he cracked a grin that put the fear of God into Tsukishima.

 

“No. No, don’t you dare, don’t you dARE-!”

 

Once more it was too late, and Tsukishima was powerless to stop a very glittery Yamaguchi for leaping at him in something between a rugby-tackle and a hug.

 

Yamaguchi curled his arms around him, burying his yellow-speckled hair under his chin. Tsukishima groaned, partly in irritation, but partly for…another reason.

 

“So immature.” Tsukishima grumbled.

 

“Says the guy who just tried to glitter-bomb someone.”

 

“That was retaliation. It doesn’t count.”

 

“Mhmm.” Tsukishima didn’t think it was possible for Yamaguchi to bury any closer into him, but somehow he managed it.

 

It was almost worth getting glitter all over him. Again.

 

That time, they both helped each other wash it all off.

 

***

 

Tsukishima comes to realise that Yamaguchi doesn’t need to be covered in glitter to sparkle. He also comes to realise that there are better forms of revenge than glitter bombs.

 

His fingers trace lazily over Yamaguchi’s skin, flecked not with dots of purple and orange but with his usual star-constellations of freckles.  

 

“Tickles.” Yamaguchi chuckled into the skin of his neck.

 

Tsukishima hummed distractedly, still intently tracing patterns up and down Yamaguchi’s arms.

 

“Did you ever get Nishinoya back? For all that glitter stuff.” Tsukishima sighed contently as he felt the vibrations of Yamaguchi’s voice against his skin.

 

“His bag may have…ended up on the top shelf a few times over the last couple days.”

 

“Nice, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi chuckled. “Although by your standards, that’s actually going pretty easy on him, huh.”

 

“Oh yeah. I may also have mentioned some of his body odour issues. Very loudly. In front of Kiyoko.”

 

“Evil.”

 

“You love it, though.”

 

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi snuggled into him. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this. I had a fluff-attack.  
> Please let me know what you thought, and any suggestions for the future are welcome. :)


End file.
